1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a luggage container, especially adapted for use as aftmounting on motorcycles and as a rucksack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For most motorcyclist it is a disadvantage that bags and containers mounted or strapped to the motorcycle occupies the same space whether they are filled or empty. In cases where little luggage is brought along, such containers create turbulence and high air resistance. At high speed situations may occur when the motorcycle becomes unstable.
On the market are available bags or containers, soft as well as hard, but there are no product combining the advantage with hard containers as such may be completely watertight. They also normally very easily can be loaded as simply a cover is opened without taking the container off the motorbicycle.
Soft containers or bags assume small space when the load is little, but seams and zippers are not quite watertight. It is often also more difficult to load soft bags when they are strapped to the bicycle.
The container according to the present invention combines advantages of soft and hard bags or containers, thereby avoiding the disadvantages. This is achieved with the container according to the present invention as described with the features stated in the claims.